danielsthomasandfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 3
The second season of Thomas The Tank Engine first aired in 1991, it had 26 episodes narrated by Michael Angelis. All these episodes were later released on the Complete Series 3 VHS/DVD. Episodes #''A Scarf For Percy'' - Percy gets into some trouble when he crashes into the Fat Controller's baggage trolly. #''Percy's Promise'' - Percy braves wet weather to take home Thomas' passengers. #''Time For Trouble'' - When going to the works for repairs, Toby runs out of water and is stranded. #''Gordon & The Famous Visitor '' - Gordon is jealous of a special visitor. #''Donald's Duck'' - Duck pays Donald out for saying he "quacks" by sneaking a duckling into his water tank. #''Thomas Gets Bumped '' - When Thomas' Branch Line needs repairs, he has to ask Bertie the bus to help him. #''Thomas, Percy And The Dragon'' - Thomas pays Percy back for the time that he pretended to be a ghost. #''Diesel Does It Again'' - Diesel returns to the railway when Duck and Percy need help at the harbour, much to their dismay. #''Henry's Forest'' - When a summer storm wrecks Henry's favourite forest, Toby and the Fat Controller bring in some new trees to cheer Henry up. #''The Trouble With Mud'' - Gordon learns it is important to be clean. #''No Joke For James'' - James plays a trick on Thomas so he can pull coaches, but soon learns his lesson. #''Thomas, Percy And The Post Train'' - The post train is going to be replaced by Harold, but when Thomas sees a stranded man when puffing along his route, it is saved. #''Trust Thomas'' - When James plays a trick on Thomas so he doesn't have to work, he soon regrets it after Thomas has an accident. #''Mavis'' - A new, fiesty diesel causes trouble at the quarry #''Toby's Tightrope'' - Mavis soon learns right from wrong after she helps Toby out of a predicament. #''Edward, Trevor And The Really Useful Party'' - When the vicar forgets to let everyone know about his garden party, Edward has an idea that could save it. #''Buzz Buzz'' - James ends up being stung by a bee when a beehive close to him breaks open. #''All At Sea '' - Duck wants to sail to far away lands, but changes his mind after Bertie compliments him on how good he looks on his rails. #''One Good Turn'' - When Bill and Ben get into an argument and end up not speaking to each other, Edward and the Fat Controller come up with a plan to stop it. #''Tender Engines'' - Henry grumbles he should have two tenders. Duck plays a trick on him by giving him six dirty, boiler-sludge filled tenders. #''Escape'' - #''Oliver Owns Up'' - #''Bulgy ''- #''Heroes '' - #''Percy, James And The Fruitful Day '' - #''Thomas And Percy's Christmas Adventure '' - Trivia *This was the first season of several things: **The first season to be narrated by Michael Angelis. **The first season to have original material written by Britt Allcroft and David Mitton. **Britt Allcroft's first season as producer. **Angus Wright's first season as executive producer **The first season to feature Tugs models. **This season was the first to use the EMU Proteus 2 Orchestral to create the music. However, some of the music made with the Roland Jupiter 6 synthesizer for the firsthttp://ttte.wikia.com/wiki/Season_1and second season was used. *The biggest space of time between two seasons airing is between Season 2 and Season 3. Season 2 first aired back in 1986, and Season 3 in 1992. *In the Ukrainian version, the last thirteen episodes have Michael Angelis' voice, as a dubbing track wasn't used. Angelis is also credited as narrator in the first 13 Season 3 episodes dispite the episodes being redubbed with their own narrator. *Model maker John Holmes did not receive credit for working on this season until 1992. *This is the first season to have the credits shown alongside a still of Thomas. *This was the last season to be shown on ITV until 2002 when Season 6 was shown.